the_last_blackfyre_rebellionfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegon VI Targaryen
Aegon VI Targaryen is the second child of Rhaegar I Targaryen and Queen Elia Martell. He has an older sister, Rhaenys by Elia Martell, two younger siblings Balaerys I Blackfyre and Jon Targaryen by Lyanna Stark and three legal siblings, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen by Cersei Lannister. Appearance Aegon looked like a Targaryen, taking after his father, Rhaegar, while his sister, Rhaenys, took after their Dornish mother, Elia Martell. History Birth A comet was seen above King's Landing on the night Aegon was conceived, which led his father Rhaegar Targaryen to believe that he was the "prince that was promised". The comet was seen as "the bleeding star" of the prophecy. Maester Aemon was aware of Rhaegar's beliefs, though it is unclear if he shared them. Assistance of King's Landing Aegon was an infant during Robert's Rebellion, having been born a few months before its onset. In preparation of the Battle of the Trident, Aegon's grandfather, King Aerys II Targaryen used him, his mother Elia, and his sister Rhaenys as voltages, gracelessly reminding Aegon's great-uncle, Prince Lewyn Martell of the Kingsguard, that the three were in Aerys's hands. Lewyn took command of ten thousand Dornishmen, and would have perished with Aegon's father, Rhaegar but the interception of the Lannister forces helped and Rhaegar was able to defeat Robert in single combat on horseback in the stream. Rhaegar and his forces turned on to King's Landing and found King Aerys dead and his wife and children, frightened but unharmed. A fortnight after the royal forces had left for the Trident, Ser Jaime Lannister killed Aerys in the throne room of the Red Keep. Jaime, though the only Kingsguard member left in the city, did not think his father Tywin, would come and offer aid but was proven wrong. While Jaime was standing over Aerys's corpse, Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch scaled the walls of Maegor's Holdfast and then kept watch over Aegon, Rhaenys, and Elia. Aftermath of Robert's Rebellion Tywin Lannister presented the newly crowned Rhaegar I with the hand of his only daughter, Cersei, knowing that he could not refuse and became the step-mother of Aegon, Balaerys and Rhaenys and gave them three more siblings, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. Eddard Stark, returned from the Tower of Joy, with his sister, Lyanna, her newborn babe Balaerys Targaryen and Eddard's bastard son, Jon Snow, who was in reality Aegon's half-brother. Balaerys would be raised alongside Aegon, Rhaenys, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen in King's Landing, with Lyanna marrying Jamie and having children of their own. And Jon would return to the North with his Uncle, the new Lord Paramount of the North. Recent Events The Beginning: Book of Healing and Family Aegon would The Middle: Book of War To Be Added... The End: The Last Rebellion To Be Added... Line of succession to the Iron Throne After Rhaegar ascended the throne, Aegon was made Prince of Dragonstone and would one day become King with Rhaenys and Myrcella as his Queens. Category:Casualties Category:Casualties of Balaerys’ Invasion of Westeros Category:Casualties of The Last Blackfyre Rebellion Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Characters from Westeros‏‎ Category:Characters killed by Balaerys Targayen Category:Characters killed with Blackfyre Category:Collaborators of Rhaegar Targaryen Category:Crownlanders Category:Cupbearers Category:Deaths by Beheading Category:Deceased Characters Category:Execut‏‎ed Category:Hostages Category:Hostages of House Blackfyre in the Last Blackfyre Rebellion Category:House Martell Category:House Nymeros Martell Category:House Targaryen Category:House Targaryen of King's Landing Category:Individuals affiliated with House Martell Category:Individuals affiliated with House Nymeros Martell Category:Individuals affiliated with House Targaryen Category:Kings Category:Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men Category:Knights Category:Males Category:Members of Aerys II Targaryen's Court‏‎ Category:Members of House Martell Category:Members of House Nymeros Martell Category:Members of House Targaryen Category:Members of House Targaryen of King's Landing Category:Members of Rhaegar I Targaryen's Court Category:Members of the Small Council‏‎ Category:Monarchs Category:Nobles Category:Noblemen Category:Nobility Category:Princes Category:Princes of Dragonstone Category:Red Dragons (Supporter of Targaryen) Category:Royalists Category:Royalists of the Last Blackfyre Rebellion Category:Royalty Category:Squires Category:Supporters of Rhaegar Targaryen in the Last Blackfyre Rebellion Category:Valyrians Category:Wards Category:Westerosi Category:Wielders of Blazeguard (Spear)